Strange Land
by Amadi
Summary: Kagome, obligated to fulfill an arranged marrage, finds herself in a strange land with demons all over the place. The only friend and thing she feels she can connect with, is a strange, overly friendly, but gorgious dog. Rated M for later chps.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these charaters**

Chapter one: Your Birthday Present...Bad Impression

The gentle sound of heals clicking down the marble floor made Kagome, a young woman of eighteen, tossed her body, on the bed, to shift towards her bedroom door. She fluttered her brown eyes open and listened hard and wondered who would be up at this hour. She lifted her hand to her forhead and swept her bangs out of her eyes and realized not only were her hands sweaty but her forhead was a bit damp as well. "That was some nightmare..." she groaned to herself, and shifted her body to roll back over and go to sleep, but the door handle turned causing her to sit stright up and call out, "Who's there?"

A familiar chuckle came through as the large wooden door creaked open, resting her small moment of panic, "Oh, Dad. You...scared me- Wait!"e

As her father's brittle figure shimmied through the door, she could tell by the light of the moon streaming through the window that he had tears in his eyes, but he was laughing, "What is it my dear, sweet daughter?"

Swinging her legs to the edge of the bed, she stood up and walked over to her father reaching for his hand and sliding her long,slender arm around his hunched back, "Why are you crying? What has you upset? Why are you up this late? Did someth-"

"Shh,shh!" A long crooked finger placed itslef on Kagome's lips. With this effort the old man slowly shuffled them to sit on the edge of his daughter's bed. He sat down, correcting his posture so he could face her as he spoke, "I'm just so happy my girl is going to be married to a king!" Even though he whispered she could tell by his voice how excited he was, "You'll be able to live in a castle, and have anyone and everyone cater to your every need, whatever that need be!" He took a deep breath and brushed her long silky hair behind her ear, reveiling her beautifully shaped face and her gorgious almond shaped eyes. He cupped her cheek lovingly and smiled hislarge, watery eyes at her and looked at her in that adoring way only a father could give.

"Dad, I already live in a castle," she motioned with one arm around her. Her own bedroom was the size of a small house. If she was going to recieve anything bigger at her new...'home'... she would lose her mind with all the space. She already didn't know what to do with so much room already and she had been living here pratically her whole life.

"Now, Kagome," her father's voice became stern, "You've voice your opinion quite enough about not wanting to go to this place,and I understand, you're marrying a strange man-"

"A strange man who I've never met!" She corrected, shifting away from him some to show her disapproval.

Her father, ignornig the statement, continued, "But you can't how much you don't want to be there, when you get there, or there will be trouble. That will make him look bad which in turn will make us look bad, which will make your life living there awful. Kagome, my dear,he requested for you, for you, no other girl in the entire world did he want, but you!" He gave a soft, warm, laugh of excitment and gave her leg a slap, "Kiki did it without any complaints and she is happily married in her own gigantic castle in her own far away kingdom!"

"That's because she didn't put up a fight. She was spoiled and wanted to get away from her family because...whatever, Dad, please, it's not too lateto-" She was cut off again by the same crooked finger.

"Lay down my dear. I just wanted to tell you happy birthday, if you were awake, which you were. So lay back down..." he gently pushed on her shoulders to settle her back into her large,fluffy pillows. He pulled her silk blankets ontop of her,and gently stroked her hair back as he hummed a small lullaby which he used to when she was younger.

She slowedher breathing and closed her eyes,listening to him, and pretending to sleep. After a few minutes he left and shuffled quietly out of the room, leaving Kagome to stare out the window and wonder about her future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`The next day

The dark haired girl sat quietly in the carrige as it rocked bak and forth uncomfortably down the long road that awaited her. For hours she was left with nothing but her thoughts of home and how she would miss it. Her nervousness of meeting this king was building inside of her, creating awkward bursts of loud sighing and wringing of her hands. She knew since she was old enough to know what marriage was that she was going to be paired off with someone she didn't know, someone with a lot of money, someone who could take care of her, give her power, give her the the power to do anything in the world she wanted,make her a queen, and still, a five year old Kagome was giving the same argument that a now eighteen year old Kagome was giving, "But what if all he has is money? How can someone that doesn't love me want to marry me?"

The answers were all the same,and she wouldn't have really called them answers. They were just things to persuade her to humor the idea of marrying a strange man.

"He'll give you everything your heart desires and more."

"The man you'll marry will give you an entire Kingdom to call your own."

"What about love? You can't buy love. Love is something...that just...happens." She said,for many years. But the reply was the same as the others.

Shaking her head, Kagome rested her elbows on her knees and placed her face dramatically into her hands and let out a loud cry of anger. She slumped so that her dark,red dress straps fell loosley down her shoulders and her long hair fell straight down her back and the ends caressed the brown, leather seat.

"My Lady, your new home is right up ahead!"an excited voice boomed over the beating of the horses feet and rattling of the wooden wheels.

She opened her eyes wide and she bustled around the cart to open the curtain to the door window, but the carrage had stopped abrubtly causing her to fly forward and smack her cheek against the opposite wall. She pressed her handsdown on the seat and pushed herself up and banged her head on the roof of the vehicle so roughly she flew backdown into her prior seat. Cursing, she flipped her hair out from herf ace and stood up again, reaching for the door handle. Leaning into the door to push it open, she realized a little too late that the handle was already turned, and it swung open, causing her to tumble out into a heap on the groud. She fell ontop of herr leg,which had turned at an outward angle and her other was sticking straight out. Her dress had ripped considerably high, exposing her leg and her hair was now completley tangled down her shoulders and into her face,causing her cheeks to itch and redden.

Afraid to look up, Kagome set her hand down into the dirt and stared at the rows of feet that circled around her,which were followed by voices of concern and giggles of amusement.

_'My God, this is not how-'_

"This is not how a former queen should be presented." Laughed a calm, quiet voice. A helping hand appeared in front of her.

Glad to have a friendly gesture she placed her own, now dirt covered hand into the other and allowed herself to be pulled up from her pile of despair. Once standing up she looked into friendly brown eyes, and an awkward smiling man. His brown hair hung loosley in his face, causing him to have a natural look about him. Standing up fully she felt a sharp pain shoot up from her ankle to her knee and realized then that she had probably twisted her leg pretty bad, but she quickly replaced the limp with a gentle bow and stood back up, combing her fingers through her hair, "..Well, this was pretty embarassing..." She looked around at all the faces,they all stareing at her with half concern and disbelief.

Unsure of what to say,she bashfully looked down at her highhealed shoes, "I have a lot of grace to learn which I'm sure all of my king's people will be able to guide me with."

That created small chuckles of satisfaction and nods of approval from the people surrounding her. She looked down at her ripped dress and sighed. _'And here...it begins here...'_

"Well, all your luggage is being carried to your room, so if you would like," One by one the people surrounding her began grabbing seperate bags and leaving the area so that just her and the man who had helped her up, "We can step into the castle and take care of that ankle so you can give a proper bow to our king." He smiled a sideways smile and offered his arm for support, "I would carry you, but I'm sure that would only add to your embarassment," he chuckled.

Kagome nodded her head and smiled, allowing now her eyes to fill up with tears. This man seemed, already, someone she could befriend. A better look at him told her he was a lot taller than she and his hair was neatly pulled back into a pony tail. He wore a furry black belt that wrapped snuggly around his waist. It didn't seem to be holding his white, silk pants up, nor did it seem to be keeping his button down, light green turtle kneck from flapping open...that's what the buttons were for. "Thankyou," she whispered through tears of embarassment. Apparentally the tears only caused the man to laugh more.

He wrapped his arm around hers, lifting it so that she wouldn't have to walk too heavily onto her ankle, and replied, "My Lady, you don't have to be sorry. The way that man steered that carage to a hault surprised the lot of us. I probably would've fallen out as well." The whole time he was looking at her, coaxing her eyes to look into his, "My name is Kouga. I am the King's advisor. He really wishes he could have been here for your arrival but he had some great business to take care of. But rest assured that you will be happy to see him tonight at dinner."

Kagome nodded her head, glad that her future husband had not seen her embarassing blunder, and allowed her eyes to dry up, "Well if the king is as nice as you I'm sure I'll be glad to meet him."

Kouga smiled in reply and looked down at the grass as they walked towards a large build up of trees, "Yes. Yes, you are right. I will not speak poorly of my king." He guided them through the trees towards a black,wrought iron gate, which was built to immitate ivy and thin tree branches. Kouga pulled a lever to the side causing the gates to groan open.

Disturbed by his response of the king, Kagome leaned a little so she could meet his gaze and asked, "What do you mean by that?" Kouga lifted his hand towards the gate and lead them through, and as they quietly made there way in the question was long lost and the only question that filled her had was how was she going to get used to these acres, and acres of castle. All this _room_...how was she going to get used to all this room!

"Oh...oh...oh fuck..."

**This is my first fanfic. Don't be too harsh with me...tell me what you think... Next chapter will be up by the end of this week or next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I'm not too swell with these boring chapters. =/ It'll get better by chapter three. Just bear with me.**

**Spelling errors all over the place along with grammar. I'm a lazy person...I'm not ganna go back and fix it, if it gets too bad just let me know and I GUESS I could striahgten up.**

On the other hand, she was beautiful. Clumsy, yes. Quiet, yes. But she was very beautiful. Her hair was long, sleek, silky, dark, and her eyes, large, brown...like deep orbs of a chocolate dream. Just a single look with those eyes could entrance a man into wild dreams of ravishing and love making. Just a single look. Her body was tall, slender, fragile like petals on a rose...one wrong touch and she would begin to wither away from the umpurity. The dress she wore did her some sort of majical justice. Long, dark red, silky, it hugged only her slender curves and fell loosely all over. It almost seemed like it was worn plenty of times before, but something about the dress just seemed to go quite well with her. As simple as it was, maybe that's what made her look so amazing...a simple dress can only look simple on someone so beautiful. Although now it had a long rip leading up the front of her leg and stopping at her upper thigh. The limping did help with the dress not revieling too much of her delicate leg, which was just fine with Kouga. Her scent was already overwhelming, her looks, her voice...the Lord Sesshomaru was going to be pleased with his choice.

Kouga laughed as the woman's jaw dropped at the sight of the enormous castle. Though he did steer her off track towards another exquisite building, not nearly as large as the castle, but still pretty decent in size. Once they had gotten in, he guided her towards a cushioned chair, "If you'll sit here I'll go get the doctor."

Kagome smiled and thanked him.

Kouga made his way towards a staircase and leaning against the rail he called, looking up towards the second floor, "Shippou, the queen's here."

A small voice called from a distant ways off, "Why? Did she come all this way to spend time with me?"

"She's tiwsited her ankle...nothing serious, she's just kind of hobbling on it."

After a moment of silence, there was a large cloud of pink smoke emergin from the bottom of the stair case and a squeal of what seemed like terror. Kouga quickly trotted towards where he had left Kagome and saw that she was now curled up in the chair, as if having seen some kind of mouse, or strange bug. She had her hands covered over her ears and her face burried into her knees.

"My...My Lady what's wrong?" Kouga and the doctor exchanged looks, matching each other's expressions with confused looks and an eyebrow raised.

"That...THAT...thing!" She screamed, pointing to the small, red hair demon, and by the look of it, Shippou did not enjoy being called a thing, "What in the hell is that thing! It's..." She peaked over her knee to take a look at him, then nearly flipped out of the chair, "That boy! He's got a small tail! And his ears! Oh my gosh! Kouga, he's got a tail! What's wrong with him! Where's the doctor!"

Ignoring her other obvious statements about Shippou he quickly knelt down beside the chair and grabbed her hand, trying his hardest to understand why she was so upset, "D-Dear, of course he has a tail and ... yeah his ears are strange, but... that's how an average Kit look-"

"KIT! What in the hell are you talking about...!" She took a deep breath and squirmed out of her chair and hobbled towards Shippou, and of course, he was standing proudly, his little chest puffed out and his cheeks red with anger. He allowed her to stroke his tail...then moved away after she tugged on it, probably trying to see if it was real.

"Yes, kitsune. Fox demon. My Lady, don't tell me you are unfamiliar with this..?" Kouga sat down on the floor and took both of her hands to guide her down onto the floor as well...better to break the news with.

Shaking her head she sat on her knees and leaned her head, shaking terribly all over, "What...are you talking about...?" she breathed shakily, searching his face for any kind of explanation.

"No one...you have no idea. This land is made up entirely of demons..." He unwrapped his own tail from around his waist and placed it gently into her lap, "We are all like this...we know of you being human, which is why we were all surprised when Lord Sessh-"

_Thwump._

He widened his eyes as the beautiful woman was now unconcious on the stone floor, her dark hair fanned out. Quickly he scooped her up, brydal style, and began carrying her up the stairs towards the nursing beds.

"So..she wasn't insulting me!" Shippou sang out in glee as he followed the two up the stairs. As he did he was grabbing bottles and potions off the shelves, ready to remedy up some stew to make her leg feel better, and to allow her to wake up without the shock of entering a world of strange creatures, "Man, I was about to explode! So...Kouga, whaddya think is goin to happen now! I'm sure this wasn't apart of Sesshomaru's plans, at ALL! Haha!""

Having reached the top of the stairs, he lay Kagome on the nearest bed and looked down at Shippou, watching as he held a mixing bowl twice his size inbetween his legs. He began pouring contents into the bowl and stirring away...he looked like a small child ready to bake a cake, "I don't know what's going to happen, but I do know we have to get in contact with the king this instant. He will have to put aside his business for tomorrow..."

_In a dream,Kaome knew she was in a dream. But when had the dream started? When she walked into the doctor's building. Yes, yes ...when she was told she would have to marry a king? No, no...when she was floating on clouds and screaming at whatever God there was that she was upset...yes, yes, most definatley a dream. _

Kagome snapped her eyes open and tried sitting up straight, but though her mind willed her to do so, she was pressed hard against the soft, white bed. She moved her head and eyes around, taking in the room she was in; there was the ebd which she was on, it made up of silky white pillows, and a silky white bed sheet, a huge gray blanket. The room was huge, but not quite as big as her room from home. It had a vanity table, filled with perfume bottles, assorted makeups and hairclips, and a large oval mirror which was pretty broad. On the other side of the bedroom there was a pair of french doors, which led out to what seemed to be a balcony. The white, lacey curtains obscured her vision of what lay beyond the glass doors.

She sighed and closed her eyes, furrowed in her eyebrows and tried to remember how she had gotten into the luxurious room, but the last thing she could recall was her and Kouga meeting the small, 'demon' creature. She shifted to look down at her leg, which was feeling a lot better...hell her whole body was in a state of nirvana. She had never felt this good before, but maybe the reason behind that was because she couldn't move.

"Pardon me..." A knock, follwed by a velvety voice entered the room, "Are you awake..?"

"Y-yes..." Kagome tried to sit up, but she gave a heavy groan and replied, "I'm sorry, I can't move."

A man, with markings on his forhead and cheeks came into the room. He wore an elegant, white, kimono, and he had the longest hair Kagome has ever seen on a man. The hair itself looked like silver strands of silk braided into one, long, shiny lock. This creatures eyes were a honey, blazed sun color, though you would think the color would indicate that his look would be warm and comforting...the look was protruding and knife stabbing. Those eyes saw nothing, only looked through what they were seeing. The man glided over towards her and sat at the edge of the and gently grabbed Kagome's hand.

She gasped at how cold they felt, but she said nothing, only allowed him to speak, "I do apologize about the confusion. I have contacted your father, but he seemed to have thought that thigns would have been more entertaining for you to have found out this way," He let go of her hand and continued boaring into her with his peircing eyes, "My wish is that you can except us all for what we are, and that you'll be happy living here among us as our queen. We all have been waiting and prepared so much for your arrival, and we hope that we can show you all the love and hospitality in the entire world, you will just have to be willing to open up to us and give us a chance."

After a moment of hesitation, Kagome nodded her head and gave her own apology, "I'm sorry if I've insulted you all in any way. I just wasn't aware of me comming to live with a different race of beings. I mean, I've known of demons, but I didn't think I'd ever cross one in my life long journey, haha," She sighed and moved her hand to whipe a strand of hair from here eyes...oh...! 'I can move my arm!" She smiled, and titled her head to the side, "I hate to be rude by asking, but when am I going to meet the king?"

There was no smile on the man's face. Just the same stare that he had been giving her, "...I am the king. King Sesshomaru."

She could feel the color drain from her face and the panic well up inside her, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She tried her best to bow, but only caused herself to fall forward agains this leg, pushing her embarassment to the extreme, "Oh gosh, I'm so-sorry!" The apologies flew from her mouth left and right as he set her back against the pillows. A small smirk played at the edge of his lips, but other than that, he still showed no emotion, which only caused Kagome to freak out to the point where she was speachless, just really red in the face and on the verge of tears.

"You don't have to aplogize," the king said, in a calm, gentle voice, " You had no clue." He leaned forward and placed a cold, uncomfortable kiss on her forhead, "Please, calm down..." He lifted himself up swiftly and looked down at her, "I'm going to finish a few things and have them start your dinner. I'll have Kouga come in to keep you company. Once the medicine wears off, you can start walking around and he will be more than happy to show you the castle, the grounds, and all of the other secrets this place hides. There's a lot to see but you'll be here for a very long time," at that, he smiled and grabbed his future wife's hand, gently placed a kiss on it, and sat down again on the bed, "I wish I could stay with you, and keep you company..." with this said, his eyes softened, his expression changed, even his voice turned into a velvety, soothing, soft spoken whisper, "But I'm afraid you won't be seeing too much of me for the next couple of days."

Lifting her eyebrows, Kagome shook her head violently and wiggled her fingers around in his, trying to comfort him the best she could, "I understand! You're a king, you're supposed to be a busy person! I'm sure we'll see each other a lot more often in ... whenever you get the time, just take care of what you need to take care of!"

Sesshomaru smiled a smile that could've melted any statue and boiled in frozen lake, stood up and gracefully left the room. Kagome lay on the bed, her eyes glazed over with infatuation and also hate towards the man who was forcing her to marry him. Of course she'd be able to express this later, but for some reason, his being so sterna nd cold made her not want to test his temper, nor did she want to test a land made up entirely of demons tempers by upsetting their king...she closed her eyes, and lay her head agains tthe pillow, allowing sleep to sweep her up and take her away from the stress of this crazy, new world.

The second time she woke up, Kagome was dressed in a white, rather tight fitting sun dress. She could feel her hair had been woven into a braid straight down her back. She lifted her legs and smiled, "Thank God I can-" A loud sniffing noise brought her attention to the ground. She look towards the carpeted floor, and saw a beautiful, white dog rolling around on it's back, it's paws stickin stright in the air and it's tongue hanging from the side of it's mouth in a goofy manner. She laughed and reached down to pet the dog, but it had sprung up and ran to the other side of the room, it's front end down and it's butt sticking straigh tin the air, it's tail was wagging from side to side lazily, and it's gold eyes stared up at her.

"Well hey there," she cooed and walked over towards the dog. She sat on her knees and rubbed behind it's ears, giggling when it jumped in her lap and knocked her over, covering her in wet, slobbery dog kisses., "Oof.." she landed on the floor and as soon as she had the dog jumped off and started licking her wrist, ran to the door, then ran back and started licking her wrist again. It did this a few times before Kagome realized she should probably follow the dog. She ran to the door beside it, then opened it, and watched as the dog sprung out and ran down the hallway, barking and twisting in circles to make sure she was following.

Looking around, Kagome saw that the hallway and staircase was empty, so curving her lip and raising her eyebrow curiously, she ran after the dog as it lead her down a long flight of stairs and towards a large set of doors set in a high arch way. It scratched at the door, whining the whole time. Kagome tried looking at the scenery of the castle, but the dog was too presistant on being let out. She openeed the door, and watched the dog lick her wrist again, then run out into an beautiful garden. Confused, Kagome didn't follow at first, until the dog turned and looked at her. He sat down and stamped it's front paws impatiently.

Taking a good look around, Kagome trotted after the dog, "I really hope no one sees this..." It was already a terrible impression her stumbling out of the carriage the way she had, then having a freak out about demons, now she was following a dog around. Ketching up to the dog, she knelt down next to it and patted it's head, "Well, what now...?"

The dog growled playfully and licked her wrist again and ran over to a nearby rose bush. Kagome decided to stay put as it rummaged, roughly, and clumsily through the bush. When it came back it held a perfect, in bloom, pink rose in it's mouth. It set it at her knees and sat up proudly, swishing it's tail back and forth in the grass.

Kagome picked up the rose and laughed, surprised, and sniffed the sweet smell, " What a sweet dog!" She reached over and put a kiss on the top of its head and dug her fingers roughly into it's soft fur and scratched him all over, laughing as he appreciatelivly rolled around in the grass. After a moment, the dog sat up, looked around, then ran off quickly. It disappeared from sight, not licking her hand to ask her to follow, not turning around to make sure she was following, it just...left.

Kagome looked around quickly, the braid in her hair becomming a bit loose and falling over her shoulder. She stood up and sighed, then turned back towards the door and ran into a solid chest. She squeaked and looked up, seeing Kouga, "Oh, hey!" She smiled, at seeing a familiar face, "Did you see that dog?"

Kouga looked down at her, smiling, then down at the rose, and raised a dark eyebrow, "Yea, did he give you that rose?" He placed his fingers around the stem and tugged it from her fingers.

Smiling she nodded her head, then watched as he pulled the thorns from it and tucked it gently in her hair behind her ear.

"There. Now you look perfect for dinner," He linked his arm around hers again and began leading her into the castle, "I'm glad to see you're feeling better. I came into your bedroom about an hour ago to check on you, but you were asleep, so I decided to leave and let you discover a few things here on your own."

"Well that garden was beautiful, I thought I saw a small stream...?"

"Oh yes!" Kouga said, rather excited, "Later tonight, if you don't mind, after dinner, I can take you down for a walk...it leads to a little wooded area with a waterfall and trees you can climb and watch the stars, and the moon is so close you could touch it." His eyes lit up with the talk of the moon. His tail had unwrapped from his waist and was loosley swaying from side to side.

"You like the moon, Kouga," Kagome said, feeling proud of herself for noticing.

"Yea," he pushed the doors open and lead her through a large, circular room with an extremely high ceiling. A chandalier hung in the center of the room. The crystals on it put a dozen little rainbows all over the floor and walls, "I guess it's the wolf in me."

She twitched at the word wolf and summed up the he probaby meant that he was some sort of wolf demon...thing, "This is strange. Demons. I thought there was a difference between humans and demons but I guess the only difference is the tails and the strength and potions and things."

"And age..." he lead her into a room with a long, dark, mahogany table, there was food on every inch of it, leaving only a small amount of room for a plate and a tall glass of whine. There were chairs line up on every side, but no one was sitting down.

"Well how old are you?" She asked as she sat herself down to the table. Her eyes were wide at the enormous sight of food.

"I'm one hundred and thirty three," he sat down in the chair next to her, then placed a hand on the table, "All this food is for you."

"Wh-Where is everyone else...?" She asked, surprised. She looked at the gigantic turkey, then at the bunches of grapes, the pies, the corn on the cobs. How was she going to eat all of this?

"We don't really eat too much. Just a little here and there."

Kagome looked down at her lap, then back up at the table. She eyed everything again and shook her head and stood up, "I'm really not going to see the king very much am I? He was so cold and akward acting in the bedroom, then his mood changed entirely as he got up to leave..." She tapped kouga on his shoulder, "Lets go to that little waterfall thing you were talking about, I'm not very hungry and I'm sure this food will be here when we get back."

"Okay," he smiled and they both walked towards the garden, "Maybe your new friend will be there. He likes to hang out there a lot, that's probably where he was going."

**I'm not very good at these boring chapters. My weakness other than spelling and grammar.**


End file.
